Vengence is best served through Pain
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Only a day has passed since Eragon barely defeated Galbatorix, when a wizard shows up and takes someone precious away from Eragon. Full summary inside, better than it sounds. R&R please! Pairings: EragonXArya, more later on in the story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: I realize I should be working on other fanfics, but this idea just wouldn't leave my mind. It was like a little pin, poking my brain repeatively, not leaving me alone. Until finally I couldn't take it anymore. Here is the basic summary: It has just been a day after Eragon fought Galbatorix and won the battle, finally restoring peace to Alagaesia, when a wizard who was loyal to Galbatorix shows up wanting revenge. Unbeknownst to Eragon, the wizard has already prepared a spell that would separate him from someone close to his heart, not to mention also erasing his memories in the process. Will Eragon ever get his memories back and get the special being back in his life? Or will he never remember who he really is and what he is? Read to find out!

Chapter 1

"Eragon!" Groaning, Eragon slowly opened his eyes to see Roran smiling above him. The last thing he remembered was fighing Galbatorix, used a strong spell and then blacked out.

"Did...did I die?" Roran chuckled.

"No, you passed out. The spell you did lit the sky up Eragon! It was so powerful I'm sure if anyone was living in Carvahall they would've felt the giant wave from it!" Looking around, Eragon saw the Varden all hustling about, as if on the brink off an attack.

"What's going on?" Roran followed his gaze and sighed.

"Oh, nothing really. Everyone is just used to the schedule they have had since the war began. And if you're wondering where Saphira is, she left a little while ago with your half brothers dragon, I forget his name all the time."

"Murtagh, and the dragon is Thorn."

"That's right. Murtagh and Thorn." Raising a hand, Eragon smiled weakly at Roran.

"Help me up?"

"Of course, cousin." Once Eragon was on his feet, he looked around and saw Arya healing some of the wounded Varden members. Walking towards her, Eragon wondered if by any chance he'd have a chance at her heart now that the war was over.

_'Don't think about it, little one.'_

_'Saphira...When have I ever not listened to your advice?'_

_'Most of the time you don't. Like how you won't listen to me when I tell you __**not**__ to use certain spells. Didn't I tell you that the one you used against Galbatorix had a big chance it would kill you as well?'_

_'Yes, you told me, but alas, it did not.'_ He heard Saphira snort in his brain.

_'Typical human...'_ Blocking her out of his mind, Eragon sat down beside Arya, who glanced at him before concentrating on healing the person. Once she was done and had eaten, only then did she look at Eragon fully.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Is the war officially over?"

"With Galbatorix's defeat, Alagaesia will be looking for a new king. But yes Eragon, the war is officially over." With a sigh of relief, Eragon looked around for a moment and then smiled.

"It seems like only yesterday I was racing across the Hadarac Desert with Murtagh and Saphira to get you to the Varden to save your life." Arya chuckled a bit and looked at him through half opened eyes.

"What will you do now, Shadeslayer?"

"I suppose I would settle down, but then again I am a DragonRider. I guess there is no settling down for riders."

"No. Not unless their dragon died, and I all ready know you would be devasted if that ever happened. You love Saphira so much, I know you would miss her dearly."

"Yeah. I don't know what I would do if I forgot about her." A roar sounded behind them right before Saphira landed on the ground with a thud.

_'You'd mope around trying to remember what it was that you had forgotten.'_ Eragon laughed and hugged Saphira's neck, with a sigh.

"But Saphira isn't the only one that I love. I also love you Arya." The elf stiffened and Eragon started to regret saying that.

"Eragon, I know the war is over but I already gave you my answer." She spoke slowly and clearly, making sure he understood what she was saying.

"But that doesn't make any sense! I could have sworn you said that only because you wanted me to focus on my training, so I could fight against Galbatorix and win." Saphira lowered her head and nudged Eragon a bit.

_'Just let it drop little one.'_ Raising her head, Saphira released a loud roar which made the Varden stop hustling about. Eragon, with a smile, climbed onto Saphira's back, who then jumped into the air, gaining altitude quickly. Both of them were enjoying the fact that now the war was over. They were no longer needed at the Varden, which meant they could fly together whenever they wanted now. Suddenly Saphira's head snapped toward the Beor Mountains and Eragon caught the last few words in magic and felt the spell wrap around himself and Saphira instantly. With a roar of anger, they went crashing to the ground, Eragon flew a few feet away from Saphira, who landed on her back.

_'Saphira! Are you all right?'_

_'I'm fine. What about you little one?'_

_'I'm ok. I just can't move.'_

_'Neither can I. Look.'_ Moving his eyes to the side, he saw a tall man with a long gray beard, a billowing cloak, a staff, and small cold gray eyes glaring at him.

_'A wizard!'_ Saphira snarled right when the wizard released the spell. Standing up, Eragon put a hand on Brisingr's hilt, and approached the wizard slowly.

"Who are you and why did you immoblize us just to get us down here?"

"You kill King Galbatorix...and for that you are my enemy." Eragon's eyes widened as the wizard closed his eyes and looked as if he was thinking about something. '_No...he's drawing in his magic...'_ Before Eragon could react, Saphira quickly grabbed his shirt with her teeth and jumped back into the air, flapping fast. Swivling her head around, she put Eragon on her back.

_'Saphira!'_

_'Don't talk right now! I'm getting us far from-ugh!'_ Saphira shrieked in pain and Eragon felt as if his head was spinning.

_'Saphira...my head feels like it is about to explode...'_ Leaning to the right, Eragon slipped off Saphira's back by accident, and stared up at her as he was free falling. But not even a second later, he saw dots in his vision.

_'Eragon?...ERAGON!'_ Saphira started to come down towards him, but her entire body seemed to lock up in a spasm, and right before Eragon's eyes she disappeared, but she sent one last thought to him.

_'Eragon...help...'_ Widening his eyes, with a little hope that his mind would clear, Eragon tried to figure out how to stop himself from free falling. But then he heard the wizard's voice in his head and he seemed to stop in mid air.

_**"You will never again see your precious dragon nor will you remember those who are close to you." **_Images of Arya, Saphira, Roran, Murtagh and everyone else flashed through his mind only to start to disappear.

_**"You will not remember what you have done for Alagaesia, you will think you are an ordinary farm boy in the Hadarac Desert. You will not remember who you are, or anything about yourself, except you are a farm boy."**_ The spell sunk deep into his mind, erasing everything and before it was completely gone, Eragon let out a choked whimper. '_I don't want to forget...'_ He closed his eyes before the last memory was completely gone. It just happened to be when Saphira first hatched.

"Saphira..." He whispered before everything went dark when he collided with the ground.

Ok review! So what do you think of the first chapter? The bold&Italics was supposed to be the wizards voice echoing through Eragon's mind (and yes I realize that Eragon is strong to have a shield against his mind, but the wizard's earlier spell did more than just immobilize him; it took down his defenses around his mind) and the spell taking action on him. Now you know who was taken away from Eragon. Ok review (or yell at me through said reviews _) and I shall update! -(of course that depends on what the reviews tell me XD) REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing on the first chapter (or whatever you did for the first chappie) I appreciate it!

Chapter 2

Eragon slowly opened his eyes, feeling a dull pain at the back of his head. But he froze when he saw three faces above him. '_Who are they?'_

"Eragon! You're awake, thank goodness! Where's Saphira?" Blinking in confusion at the people, he focused more on their features. One was a dark haired woman with pointed ears, the other two were men, and behind one of them was...

"What the hell is that? And who are you people?" Scrambling to his feet, Eragon backed away from the creature behind the one in black, who turned to look at the creature.

"Eragon stop acting dumb, you know what Thorn is, and you know who we are. I'm your half brother, Arya is the elf you've been mooning after for the last few years during the war, and Roran is your cousin. Now where is Saphira?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Where is the farm?" Murtagh scrunched his eyes in confusion.

"Farm? What farm are you talking about?"

"You know, the farm I live at. Not to mention how on earth did I get all the way out here..." Roran rolled his eyes.

"Eragon if this is your version of a joke, its a poor one."

"Eragon? That's what you all have been calling me...is that my name or something?" Arya's eyes widened and she grabbed Murtagh's shoulder.

"Murtagh, his memory has been erased."

"He obviously remembers _**something**_, since he is insisting that he's a farmboy not a DragonRider." Eragon looked up hearing the word: DragonRider.

"DragonRider? What's that?" Murtagh's eyes widened and he looked at Eragon, and then back to Arya.

"Oh god, you're right. I knew him long enough to know that he would not joke around about not knowing what a DragonRider was. Thorn, go see if you can find Saphira." Thorn nodded and jumped into the air, causing Eragon to cry out in surprise. Arya approached Eragon, laying a hand on his shoulder gently.

"It's all right, you may not remember it, but your name is Eragon and you are a DragonRider."

"But what is a DragonRider?"

"Eragon, a DragonRider is...well..." Arya sighed and looked at Murtagh.

"Well?"

"Nevermind. It'll come back eventually." Arya didn't say the one word that all three of them thought. _Hopefully_.

"Will someone _please_ tell me why I'm not at my farm right now shoveling horse shit or something-Aah!" Eragon let out a scream as Thorn came back and landed, making a snorting sound. Everyone looked at Thorn, who was relaying what he found back to Murtagh who was looking quite worried. Arya broke the silence.

"What is it Murtagh?"

"There is no trace of Saphira anywhere. He flew as fast as he could around the places she would go to, but he couldn't find her. And he only knows those places because after the battle was over, she showed him her favorite spots in this area. And we all know Saphira, she wouldn't fly to the other side of Alagaesia if Eragon had slipped off her back and slammed into the ground back first." They all looked at Eragon again, only to find him running in the opposite direction, all ready a good forty feet away.

"Eragon! Come back here!" Thorn lifted his wings, jumping into the air, intending to pin him down. Which he did, but it only made Eragon scream loudly. Snapping his jaws, Thorn entered Eragon's mind.

_'Oh shut up! I'm not going to hurt you!'_ Eragon froze and stared wide eyed at Thorn.

"You...spoke...in my...mind..."

_'And pigs can fly...Of course I spoke in your mind! Eragon you need to snap out of whatever spell has you in its talons! Saphira needs you! The Varden needs you!'_ When Eragon looked confused, Thorn told Murtagh to go into Eragon's mind and find the locked memories.

"Thorn..."

_'Just do it Murtagh! It may be the only way to get him out of this stupor...'_ Sighing, Murtagh looked at Eragon sadly.

"Forgive me, brother." Putting a hand on his head, Murtagh entered Eragon's head and searched for the memories. Only to find it completely dark, meaning there was nothing. Removing his hand, Murtagh turned to face Roran and Arya.

"He doesn't even have a wall up around his mind, all his memories of us are gone. I think it's best Thorn and I take him away from the Varden until his memories return." Arya nodded.

"I agree. It would be best if he was not here in case someone asks him to bless a child again, and we all know how _that one_ came out. He even had his memories then. Roran, do you agree?" Sighing, Roran walked towards Eragon, who was still pinned under Thorn's foot, and grabbed his hand. Eragon looked at him confused, making Roran close his eyes and sigh.

"I agree. Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"Try to remember everything ok? It'll make things a heck of a lot better for us."

"But what should I be remembering?" Thorn lowered his snout and put it to Eragon's forehead.

_'Everything.'_ Arya walked forward grabbing Murtagh's arm and whispered into his ear.

"I think you should have Thorn act like Saphira."

"How?"

"Get Thorn to call him little one."

"Little one?"

"That's what Saphira would call Eragon sometimes. Have Thorn treat him like a DragonRider, and maybe that will unlock his memories." Murtagh nodded.

"I see. We'll give it a try. And if it doesn't?"

"Then we search for the person who did this to him. That is actually what I'll be doing."

"Take care, Arya."

"While I'm searching I'll also search for Saphira." Nodding, Murtagh waited until Arya was out of sight, before going back towards Eragon, Roran, and Thorn.

'_Thorn.'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I need you to treat Eragon like a DragonRider, and call him "little one". Arya wants us to try and jog his memories based off little things Saphira and him used to do.'_

_'And that is?'_

_'Well one of them was Saphira curling around Eragon at night.'_

_'But we do that.'_

_'And we will...we'll just have Eragon with us.'_ Thorn grunted and finally removed his foot, allowing Eragon to stand up. Murtagh turned to face Roran.

"Say your good byes, cause hopefully the next time you see him, he'll have his memories." Nodding, Roran pulled Eragon into a big hug.

"Take care." Pulling away from his cousin, Roran watched as Murtagh helped Eragon, who was protesting, up into Thorn's saddle. Once Murtagh was sitting behind him, Thorn spread his wings and jumped into the air, going NorthWest towards Carvahall. Not even ten minutes later one of the members of the Varden came running towards him.

"Lord Roran! Where's Lord Eragon? The men wish to thank him for helping win the battle."

"I'm sorry Eragon is not available at the moment."

"Then his dragon, Saphira?"

"Neither is Saphira. But I will stand in their place." The man nodded and lead Roran to the meeting, all the while Roran was holding a heavy heart. Knowing that there might be a big chance that they would never get Eragon's memories back or if they did, never finding Saphira.

All right review! I'm thinking about going to where Saphira is in the next chapter. And yes there will be more EragonXArya in the upcoming chapters. So tell me, did I do a good job pulling off memory loss with Eragon? Ok review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: The fun begins in a way with Eragon, Murtagh, and Thorn XD

Chapter 3

"This is kidnapping!"

"Shut up all ready!" Thorn sighed as he continued to fly, listening to the half brothers bicker back and forth. They had been away from the Varden for a whole week now, and yet there was still no improvement in Eragon's memories.

"Just put me down all ready!"

"Eragon there is no where to put you down! Plus we are almost to Carvahall!" Thorn groaned and let out a deep throated growl, silencing the two idiots.

'_Murtagh, why did you want to your time getting to Carvahall?'_

_'To give Eragon a chance to recollect memories. Thorn we basically just took the same path Eragon and Saphira took when they were searching for the Ra'zac.'_

_'I see. Well it doesn't appear to have worked.'_

_'Nope.'_ A large gust of wind made Thorn wobble in the air and both the Riders fell off.

"THORN!" Swooping down Thorn caught Murtagh, and then started going after Eragon. Right when Thorn was about to grab him in his talons, a spell stopped him and clenched around his neck tightly, making him shriek loudly.

'_Thorn? What's wrong?'_

_'Neck...spell...tight...'_ Murtagh stood up and jumped off, going straight towards Eragon. Grabbing Eragon's arms, who seemed to be unconsious, Murtagh squeezed his eyes shut as they both fell into a lake. A few minutes later Thorn landed on the ground, looking around for whoever casted the spell. Murtagh resurfaced with a gasp, pulling Eragon out of the water.

'_What was that about Thorn?'_

_'I have no idea. But someone had cast a spell that wouldn't allow me to save Eragon from falling, and it twisted around my neck trying to sufocate me.'_

_'Then why didn't it affect me? I'm the one who was able to grab Eragon, but we both ended up falling into the lake.'_

_'I don't know. I just hope that Arya can find Saphira or whoever did this to Eragon.'_

_'Talking about Eragon, he isn't awake yet.'_ Checking his pulse to make sure he was still alive, Murtagh started to wonder what could be wrong with his half brother.

~With Arya~

"Vanir, you are one of the best at tracking. Why won't you help me?"

"Arya you maybe the Queen's daughter, but I don't want to get involved in anything right now. The war is over. Why aren't you rejoicing?"

"I'm not because Eragon's memories have been erased and Saphira is no longer in Alagaesia." Vanir dropped the feathers he had been gathering from the forest floor and stared at Arya in horror.

"She didn't die, did she?"

"I'm not sure. But our only chance of finding out is finding the wizard who erased Eragon's memories."

"How do you know it was a wizard?"

"What else could have done it, Vanir? Galbatorix is gone, Murtagh is back to normal, as is Thorn. All of Galbatorix's alliances have allied themselves to the Varden. The only type of magic wielding person I can think of that could pull off transporting a _dragon_ to who knows where, and erasing the riders' memories at the same, is a wizard." Vanir sighed and picked up the feathers again.

"I'll help, but what if you are wrong? What if Eragon is only playing a joke on you?"

"Vanir, why the hell would he pretend to not know _who_ Saphira is or _what_ a _dragon_ is? Hm? Tell me that, Vanir."

"Ok you've made your point! Where is the Shadeslayer now?"

"Where ever Murtagh and Thorn were bringing him. I believe Carvahall."

"Carvahall...Do you have any plan as to what is going to happen if we don't get his memories back?"

"Vanir.."

"I know, you'd prefer to think of the situation that you will succeed in getting his memories back successfully. But honestly Arya, you have to have some sort of backup plan?"

"Ok...If we can't return his forgotten memories, then there is nothing we can do for him." Vanir's eyes widened slightly.

"So the best you can think of is to just let him forget?"

"What other solution is there?"

"More will appear in time. But lets go and see if we can find that wizard." Arya nodded, trying not to think about how Eragon was the last time she saw him...but how he was before the war was over.

~With Murtagh~

Murtagh groaned watching the unmoving form of Eragon. '_Why wasn't he awake yet?'_ Thorn looked at Murtagh pitifully, before sniffing Eragon.

_'He's still alive.'_

_'I knew that. I can see his chest slowly rising.'_

_'I think the impact from the water knocked him out...'_

_'Thorn, that was four and a half hours ago!'_

_'Fine, it could've put him into shock...Someone's watching.'_ Murtagh stood up and watched as an old man, no a wizard, came towards them.

"Can I help you sir?" Murtagh asked, a little coldly. The wizard laughed darkly.

"Yes you may...By giving me Eragon Shadeslayer." Thorn snarled and stood in front of both Murtagh and Eragon, clearing stating the wizard would have to get through him first. It dawned on Murtagh that this wizard may have been the same one who erased Eragon's memories and sent Saphira somewhere.

"Where is Saphira? And why did you erase Eragon's memories?" The wizard laughed.

"What makes you think I did it?"

"You are a wizard..." The wizard rolled his eyes.

"Please, my name is Durman." At that moment, Eragon groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Murtagh was by his side instantly.

"Eragon!"

"What...happened?"

"You fell and hit the water." Eragon looked at Durman and his brow went down.

"Who is he?" Durman bowed.

"I am Durman, Shadeslayer."

"Shadeslayer? What's that?" Murtagh sighed.

"That's part of your name. Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Sounds...weird..." Thorn snarled at Durman who took a step forward.

"Will you call off your dragon? I'm not going to hurt either of you.."

"Thorn." Still growling and not taking his eyes off Durman, Thorn answered Murtagh.

_'I don't trust him, so I'm not letting him near either of you.'_

_'Thorn he just said he means us no harm!'_

_'I don't care! You can't trust everyone in Alagaesia, especially since Eragon has lost his memories and Saphira missing without a trace.'_ Murtagh looked at Durman apologetically.

"I'm sorry, he won't let you near us. He doesn't trust you for some reason." Thorn flared his wings when Durman took another step forward, and roared at him, making Durman step back a little uneasy.

"Thorn!" The roar ended with a growl, and Thorn refolded his wings. Durman nodded his head.

"I think I got his message quite clear there. I remember researching dragons a long time ago. Males will usually only flare their wings like that and roar. It's a sign of dominance and challenge to the threatening one." Murtagh looked at Thorn, who was watching Durman closely.

"Thorn this is very immature of you. Stop this at once." Thorn finally looked at Murtagh, but his eyes held not mischeif, like they usually would.

_'You want to see "immature"...I'll show you the meaning of that word!'_ Before Murtagh could react, Thorn grabbed both him and Eragon in one movement, and jumped into the air, leaving Durman behind.

"Thorn! That wasn't immature, that was rude!"

_'Murtagh you just don't understand...'_

_'What don't I understand? That you just left someone who could've possibly helped Eragon behind like he was an insect?'_

_'No...'_

_'Then what Thorn?'_

_'You wouldn't understand my logic...'_

_'Oh, so you have logic now?' _Thorn snarled loudly, and Murtagh heard Eragon yelp.

_'Murtagh! What you wouldn't understand is the fact that Durman did mean us harm! As a dragon I was able to sense his true intentions...'_

_'And they were?'_

_'He was going to attempt to poison you and Eragon..'_ Murtagh closed his eyes, all ready guilty for calling Thorn immature.

_'I'm sorry Thorn...'_

_'It's all right.'_ Flying just a little higher and faster, Thorn changed direction and started for Du WeldenVarden. Knowing there Durman would not be able to track them once both riders were safe with the elves.

All right review! So I lied about maybe Saphira showing up. Maybe in the next chappie. ^^ Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle.

A/N: Ah! I'm sorry! Saphira will not be showing up anytime soon! . And there is a time skip for this chapter.

Chapter 4

Roran looked up as Nasuada entered his room, with an angry look. Taking a deep breath, Roran had a feeling he knew what her business was about.

"Yes?"

"Roran, it has been two months since Galbatorix's death. Where is Eragon?"

"Umm...Not here?"

"I can see that. What I'm asking is, why has Eragon or Saphira shown up in these past two months? I know they didn't die, because they were seen the day after. Quite frankly, some of the people are starting to believe he walked out on us, as did Arya." Roran closes his eyes, about to stand up for his cousin and the elf, when Arya herself entered.

"Eragon is unable to help the Varden at the moment." Nasuada whirled around and stared at Arya in surprise.

"Arya! Where is he then?"

"He is somewhere in Alagaesia with Murtagh. Other than, I can't tell you where his exact location is."

"And Saphira?"

"Missing." Nasuada tilted her head to the side, completely confused.

"Missing? How can a big blue dragon go missing?" Arya sighed.

"You should sit down." Nasuada did and Arya continued. "The day after the battle, Eragon went flying with Saphira, like usual. But a wizard showed up, erased Eragon's memories and sent Saphira somewhere. Both Murtagh and myself agreed the safest place for Eragon was with him and Thorn, away from the Varden at the moment. I have been searching for the wizard who did this to them, and trying to find Saphira myself, but the problem is: How do you find something that is not even here anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is no trace of Saphira having ever been in Alagaesia. If we do not get that wizard to return Eragon's memories, we will _**never**_ find Saphira." Nasuada still looked confused.

"I understand Eragon's situation, but why would him getting back his memories help in finding Saphira?"

"Because if he remembered, he could try to contact her. You have to remember a dragon and its rider have a extreme bond...especially Eragon and Saphira." Nasuada nodded.

"So how do we keep this situation a secret from the rest of the Varden?"

"It's all ready been two months, I'm afraid we won't be able to keep it a secret."

"I was afraid you'd say that...wait what about that thing you elves did when Eragon was with the dwarves electing the new king?"

"Creating a fake Eragon? Nasuada, what about if someone wants to talk with him?"

"Oh yea...That won't work then." Roran groaned, holding his head with his hands.

"Maybe we should just tell them the truth? Don't they deserve to know what has happened to the rider?"

"True. But-" Nasuada trailed off when the sound of wings reached them. All three of them ran out of the room and out into the open to see Thorn landing, with only Murtagh on his back. Arya marched up to them, as soon as Murtagh was off, and grabbed his wrist.

"Where is Eragon?"

"Two months ago we encountered the wizard who erased his memories. He said his name was Durman."

"And Eragon?"

"Thorn took us both hostage and flew up to the mountains in the Spine. We stayed there for weeks on end, when just a few days ago Thorn went hunting, and I seriously thought Eragon had his memory back."

"You thought he did? Why?" Roran narrowed his eyes when Nasuada asked that.

"You should be asking what happened, rather then why did he think that. Murtagh, what did my cousin do?" Thorn's eyes were bright with humor and he made a laughing noise, and he told them all in their minds.

_'He caught Murtagh off guard, by grabbing a really thick stick, and whacking him on the back of the head with it.'_

"Thorn! It's not funny! After he whacked me, I passed out..."

"And?"

"And I'm assuming he ran off somewhere into the Spine."

"And you didn't search for him?" Arya's eyes were wide with horror, just thinking about the DragonRider, who did not know magic at the moment, alone in the woods...

"We did, but..." Thorn hung his head a bit.

_'We couldn't find him.'_

"And when was this?"

"About six days ago...We spent four days searching, and the last two we came here." Roran groaned.

"Why would he run from you in the first place?"

"I'm not sure! Ok? Ever since we encountered Durman, he was a little skittish." Nasuada rubbed her temples slowly.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Eragon is alone right now in Alagaesia, with no memories, and he's been missing for six days?"

"Yeah..."

"Hopefully he's not dead then. If his memories are truly all the way gone, then he wouldn't know how to fight or defend himself." Murtagh groaned, while Roran chuckled a little.

"Then how did he whack Murtagh with a stick so hard it made him pass out? He has to have a little memory left or its just instinct that he's going on." Murtagh whirled around, glaring at Roran.

"Oh, so _instinct_ drove him to _**whack**_ me upside the head?"

"No, I mean instinct to take care of himself."

"We don't even know if he's still alive!"

"We would if you hadn't left him alone out there!"

"I thought it would be best to update you guys on the situation!"

"Stop it, both of you! Bickering won't help Eragon right now." The two looked at Arya, who was glaring. They both nodded, and Nasuada sighed.

"Since you seem to be the calmest out of those two, what do you suggest, Arya?"

"Murtagh, you and Thorn back out there and try searching for him again. Try the places he used to go to before he was a rider. For that info, talk with Roran. Nasuada, whatever you decide to tell the Varden about Eragon's situation is up to you, just make sure its before we get his memory back."

"You say that like you're certain you'll get it back." Arya froze and started at Nasuada with blank eyes.

"I'm not. I'm just praying that he will, because then I will regret not admitting my feelings for him."

~With Eragon~

He was cold. Very cold. '_Why did I run from him? Oh yeah, cause I was scared when he woke up that he'd be pissed...and order his dragon to eat me...'_ Shivering again, Eragon rubbed his hands along his arms, trying to stop his shivers. He was drenched from when he slipped into the very cold early morning water. His head shot up, however, when a twig snapped. Durman walked out with a smile.

"At last, I have found you, Shadeslayer." Standing up, shaking, Eragon backed away from him.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"I want to finish what Galbatorix started."

"Galbatorix?" A sharp twinge in his head made him wince, and Durman scowled.

"Oh my, that should not have happened...Is it getting weaker?" He muttered a few words under his breath, and Eragon felt his entire body stiffen before it fell to the ground. Something echoed in his brain, and his eyes widened when he finally made it into words.

_'Eragon...help...'_ Durman howled in anger and glared at Eragon.

"NO! No! No! No! No, remembering!" He pulled out a dagger and was about to throw it into him, when an elf came sprinting out of the trees and knocked Durman down. The elf looked at Eragon in recognition and spoke some words, releasing him from the spell. Pulling him to his feet, the elf looked him over.

"Shadeslayer, you're safe with me."

"Who are you?" The elf smiled a little.

"Vanir. Now I'm sure you can keep up?"

"I'll try." With that Eragon followed Vanir away from Durman, who stood up and cursed loudly.

"Damn those pesky elves!" Narrowing his eyes, Durman checked to make sure Eragon had no memory except for what had happened so far. When he was satisfied that he had none, he smiled and walked off.

All right review! Vanir came just in time to save Eragon. But there you guys go, he is starting to slowly remember. This probably won't be a very long fanfic. I'll just put it this way why Durman is not smart. He erased Eragon's memories, but not Saphira's. If anyone can guess what that twinge was in Eragon's brain was, then I'll be very surprised. Take a guess! Give me your opinion _and_ how you think Eragon is going to get his memory back. It should be obvious now that he is, since he remembered Saphira's last thoughts towards him two months ago. Ok review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: What is it now, chapter 5? Wow….amazing. Because of a certain review I got on the last chapter, I'm putting a warning with this chapter. Just because I say something in the top of bottom Author's Note , doesn't mean I might not get a wild idea that somehow fits in with the story, and follow that idea instead of my original one. So don't think that what I said in the last chapter is actually how this story is going to end.

Chapter 5

Vanir looked at Eragon, who was panting heavily next to him and leaning against a tree. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the Eragon in front of him. '_So Arya was right. He really has forgotten everything.'_ Eragon stood up straight and sighed, then looked at Vanir.

"Ok, now where are we going?"

"I am leading you to Ellesmera. At least there you'll be safe…"

"Ellesmera? What's that?"

"Never mind, you'll see what it is when we get there." Eragon nodded slowly and followed Vanir, who took off running again. While running, Eragon felt that twinge in his head again, but this time it was worse than the last times. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, Eragon fell forward, blacking out completely. Vanir stopped when he heard Eragon's body hit the ground.

"Shadeslayer!" Walking over to him quickly, Vanir examined him, trying to figure out why he passed out exactly. A chuckle from behind him, made Vanir turn around slowly, already knowing who it was.

"Hand him over to me now." Glaring at Durman, Vanir slowly put his hand on Eragon's forehead and said a few words in the Ancient Language, but under his breath so Durman would not know what he was saying. Once done, he finally spoke up to Durman.

"I don't think you own him." Durman glared at the elf angrily, before smiling.

"If you don't hand him over, I'll kill you right now." Vanir smiled at Durman. Obviously this Durman didn't know a thing about elves. Standing up, Vanir stepped away from Eragon, only to pull out a bow and arrow and fire it right into Durman's arms and legs.

"Damn you elf!" Durman hissed at him, as Eragon groaned and slowly woke up. Thunder started to crackle somewhere above them and lightning flashed. Standing up slowly, and looking around, Eragon tried to figure out where he was exactly. Then he saw Durman and he glared angrily.

"_**YOU**_!" Pulling out a hidden dagger from inside his shirt, Eragon pressed it up against Durman's throat, glaring the entire time, making Durman pale a little.

"Yes?" He asked weakly.

"Where is Saphira?" Durman laughed.

"So that damn elf restored your memories? How thoughtful of him…" Eragon pressed the blade a little harder against Durman's throat, making a little blood dribble down.

"Answer me! Where is Saphira?"

"You didn't hear me when I said the spell? You'll **never** see her again!" Durman cackled loudly, and Eragon fed up of hearing him, slit his throat. Then he turned to Vanir, who was looking at the bleeding, lifeless form of Durman.

"I understand that you were upset with him for sending Saphira somewhere, but did you really have to cut his throat here?"

"Sorry, but I thank you for saving me back there."

"Have your memories really returned?"

"A little, but everything is still kind of fuzzy."

"Like what?"

"Like how I ended up out here."

"That's what I would like to know." Sighing and looking up at the darkened sky, Eragon watched as the rain slowly came down in a down pour.

~Six days later~

Murtagh looked up when Nasuada told them they have a visitor. _'A visitor? I wonder who that could be?'_ Calling Thorn, and then climbing onto his back, Thorn jumped into the air, only to land not that far from the cloaked person who was on a black horse with a little white down by the hoof.

"State your name." Murtagh said, sounding very much like a true DragonRider, and Thorn added in a little growl of his own. The figure took off his hood, and stared at everyone, who was in amazement.

"I am Eragon."

"Eragon?" Murtagh slid off of Thorn's back, as Eragon climbed off the horse, and approached him, only to get punched in the face. "You idiot! Why the hell did you whack me and _then_ run off like a loon!" Eragon rubbed his jaw slightly and looked at Murtagh.

"I understand you're upset, but we have more important matters."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like discussing where Saphira might be." If Murtagh's jaw could have dropped to the ground, it would have right there and then.

"You remember?" Eragon nodded with a slight smile.

"Thanks to Vanir and the rest of the elves." Murtagh's eyes widened.

"You were with the _elves_ this entire time?" Eragon nodded, and Nasuada stepped forward, and announced loudly.

"I welcome you back, Shadeslayer. I hope your business that you had away from here is complete?" Eragon looked at her and it dawned on him that none of the Varden knew that he had lost his memory.

"Yes, I have finished my business." One of the men came forward, and Eragon recognized him as someone named Elizure.

"Shadeslayer! Where has your dragon gone?"

"Saphira is also away on some business, and she won't return for a while." The Varden nodded, and went about their business. Right when he was about to turn away, Eragon spotted Roran staring at him. His gaze was questioning him, and Eragon nodded to show that he remembered. A huge grin went across Roran's face as he walked off to go find Katrina. Facing Murtagh again, Eragon narrowed his eyes.

"We should talk in private." Nodding as well, Murtagh held out his hand and helped Eragon up onto Thorn, who then jumped into the sky and they flew off somewhere to talk alone.

~2 hours later~

"And that is what happened to me after knocking you out."

"So you say you remember feeling twinges before your memories came back?"

"Yeah…." Murtagh smiled.

"That's great!"

"How so?"

"It means someone was trying to reach you! Now correct me if I'm wrong, the only one who could enter your mind like that and not be able to be heard by you because of that stupid spell, would be Saphira. Am I right?" Eragon thought about it and realized Murtagh was right.

"Yeah, you are. But why hasn't she tried to reach me now?"

"Maybe she has but something is blocking her."

"What could be blocking her?"

"Durman's spell…"

"But I killed Durman!"

"That doesn't matter. His spell could still be working, even now, just not on you anymore. Truthfully, from what you just told me, I don't think it was the elves work that restored it fully. I seriously think slowly Saphira was restoring it for you. The elves just completed it."

"Hmm….."

"Now we just have to find a way to reach _her_, so you can get your dragon back."

"There is always a loop hole somewhere in magic. What could be the loop hole for Durman's spell?"

"Depends… What exactly did he say? You still haven't told me that." Eragon sighed and looked at Murtagh.

"He said 'You will never again see your precious dragon nor will you remember those who are close to you. You will not remember what you have done for Alagaesia. You will think you are an ordinary farm boy in the Hadarac Desert. You will not remember who you are, or anything about yourself, except you are a farm boy.' That's what he said that day."

"_That's_ what he said? Man, Eragon….That doesn't give us a lot to work with you know?"

"I know, but that's what he said."

"Did Saphira say anything to you? Did he say the spell while she was still here?" Eragon shook his head.

"No, she disappeared before he spoke. But she said help before disappearing."

"Of course she would Eragon! She was helpless! You were probably falling, she probably knew what was going to happen once she was not there, and she couldn't do anything about it! And we _both_ know how Saphira is when you are in danger and she can't do anything about it. Heaven help us, she would have killed me that night when I helped you and Brom out from the Ra'zac, if you had not woken up." Thinking back to all the instances Saphira helped him get out of, Eragon knew he had to help her out this time.

"There has to be a way to reach her."

"Well Arya and I both think that you can somehow reach her."

"Through our link…"

"Yes."

"Believe me Murtagh, I've tried. It hasn't worked."

"Maybe you just weren't trying hard enough."

"Murtagh, I spent about five _hours, _fifty-five minutes and twenty six seconds trying to reach her!" Murtagh's eyes widened.

"You kept track?"

"That's not the point here! The point is I cannot contact Saphira!" Murtagh looked at Thorn, who was busy studying clouds. Murtagh put a hand on Eragon's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Don't worry, brother, we'll find her." Looking at Murtagh, Eragon couldn't help but hope just a little that he would be reunited with Saphira.

All right review! Suggest ideas ok? Now is the time to start suggesting! Do you want more EragonXArya for the next chappie? Tell me these things, ok readers? Now do your duty and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters…and I make no profit out of this.

A/N: Ok most of you guys requested for more Eragon and Arya stuff in this chapter, and I am happy to say that there will be romance (hopefully) in this chapter! And yes it has taken me this long to think of something sweet and fluff like for you readers ^^ be glad I love to make you all happy.

Chapter 6

Eragon walked around Farthen Dur early in the morning, pondering on where Saphira could be. _'If that was her, then she is somewhere near The Spine…or Carvahall...Damn you Durman! Why did you have to take Saphira away from me?' _ Eragon punched one of the walls out of anger before just staring at the floor. Someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, the wall probably didn't deserve that." Turning around, he saw Arya looking at him calmly.

"I know… I'm just upset that Durman took Saphira away."

"You said you killed Durman….how?"

"I sliced his head off…why? Arya? What's wrong?" As he had told her how he had killed Durman, she had gone completely pale…paler than usual. She put both her hands on her forehead and sighed.

"Well it's to be expected since you've never fought an actual wizard before…Eragon, remember how you killed Durza a few years ago?"

"Yeah… I had to stab him in the heart with a sword. Why?"

"A wizard is similar to that. They have to be killed a specific way. Slicing their heads off is just like shooting a shade in the forehead." Eragon groaned, realizing that Durman is still out there somewhere.

"Great…so how do I kill him?"

"If I remember correctly, it's just like killing a shade…only you have to hit it right in the middle of their hearts. Which is why no one wants to go up against a wizard, because you have to be precise on where you hit them."

"Why is it that when I found Saphira's egg all those years ago, that my life is now filled with constant danger and death?"

"Aren't there other benefits you have found from finding Saphira's egg though? The joy of being up in the air, experiencing something not everyone gets to experience…and being the first rider in over a hundred years?"

"Yeah…I guess with her gone, I just feel…empty. Why did he have to take her?"

"That's to be expected. He probably took her away because he knew that her absence would affect you more than say if Murtagh or Roran disappeared."

"But somehow he had to have known we were flying…"

"Saphira isn't exactly hard to miss, Eragon. She's a big, blue dragon that likes to make herself known when she flies by bugling or roaring." Eragon laughed a little and sighed.

"I wonder where she is though…"

"Knowing Durman, and no I don't know him…but I've known my fair share of wizards in my life to know his ways…she's probably not where you can reach her alone."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What I'm saying is that he probably has her in a high place, locked up somewhere to where she can't escape."

"That sounds horrible….but where would that be?"

"I'm not sure. It can be anywhere Eragon." Before she could back down, Arya wrapped her arms around Eragon's waist and laid her head on his chest, hiding her face from his view.

"Arya?"

"I'm just glad you have your memories back…" She whispered softly and he almost didn't catch it.

"What are you saying Arya?" She finally looked up at him and took a slow, easy breath.

"When you lost your memories, I finally realized it. It almost killed me when I realized you had no idea who Murtagh, Thorn, or anyone around you was….especially me. I realized, Eragon, that I love you." Eragon's eyes widened slightly. '_She loves me…?'_

"But I thought with all those glares you had given me after the Blood-Oath Celebration that you hated me…"

"No…I hated myself for saying that to you. I knew it had hurt you to hear me say that, and it made me regret saying it…but I knew you had to focus on your training, and not me. I was going to make that all up with you when you had killed Galbatorix…and then I almost lost you during the battle."

"Yes…I know I should not have done that spell…"

"I'm not meaning that moment, Eragon. Do you remember when you fighting against Murtagh and Thorn, before they turned against Galbatorix? How Saphira suddenly dived down a little too sharply? I had told her privately that Galbatorix was coming up behind them on Shruikan and was going to kill you, Eragon…it was thanks to that comment you lived through that moment….and then of course when you are facing him on dragon back, you do that spell that almost killed you in the process. I bet Brom was yelling at you wherever he is now."

"Yeah…Saphira even told me not to use it."

"Then why did you?"

"I knew that if I used it, the battle would be over. I didn't want to fight anymore."

"It made my heart stop when I saw the big flash of light…"

~Flashback~

_Arya swung her sword around, killing the guard instantly, when she heard a dragon roar from right behind her. Whirling around, she saw Murtagh and Thorn landing. Getting into a fighting stance, she pointed a sword at Murtagh, who raised both hands quickly._

"_I'm on your side now!" Slowly lowering it, she watched him uneasily._

"_What's going on up there? I can't see through all of this smoke from the fire that started not that long ago…"_

"_Eragon is fighting Galbatorix." As he spoke, Arya went running towards a hill to try and see what was going on. Murtagh appeared behind her right as Saphira went spiraling up, with Shruikan right behind her._

"_His fight will last for a while. It's just the way it is, since Galbatorix is an older DragonRider…"_

"_I wouldn't say that just yet Arya. Eragon had more experience flying a dragon than Galbatorix does. If you watch them, you can see who is more comfortable flying up there. It is almost like Eragon is one with Saphira…" Arya looked at Eragon and smiled a little._

"_It's because they __**are**__ one Murtagh…He doesn't have to use the spell to become one with her, feeling as she does…ever since they were trained in Ellesmera, they have been one and whole. Operating as a team…" Murtagh nodded._

"_I thought so…They seemed different when I fought them, making me grand reappearance with Thorn." As he spoke, Saphira blew fire right at Shruikan's face. As Saphira flew away, Eragon turned around and started casting a spell. Murtagh narrowed his eyes._

"_What is he doing?" Arya's eyes widened in horror as a bright blue flash exploded from Eragon's hand and took up a good hundred foot radius around the two riders up in the air._

"_He just practically committed suicide with that spell…" But as they watched Saphira came swooping out of the smoke, with Eragon barely conscious on her back._

~End of Flashback~

"I can't say I regret doing that spell though…it ended the war with Galbatorix."

"True as that may be…you didn't have to do it in a fashion that would claim your life." Eragon raised his head to look at the slowly lightening area around them.

"I think the sun is up."

"Yeah…What are you doing today?"

"Murtagh is taking me with him and Thorn to try and find Saphira…"

"Ah…Good luck."

"Thank you."

~Four and a half hours later~

Eragon was narrowing his eyes against the wind as Thorn flew towards Carvahall. Murtagh was right in front of him looking calm as can be. He glanced back at his brother and frowned.

"Why do you look so tense? Durman isn't anywhere near her…Thorn is keeping a watchful eye out for him." Eragon gave Murtagh a strange look.

"I can't relax on Thorn….it's not the same with a different dragon."

"Ah. That's right, you are one with Saphira." As they were passing over the Spine, Eragon felt a big twinge in his head, and he groaned in pain, holding his head and leaning forward.

"Eragon?" Murtagh looked at Eragon before turning to Thorn.

'_Thorn land!'_ Thorn nodded once and went straight down, landing perfectly on the hard ground. Murtagh jumped off and pulled Eragon off, trying to get him to raise his head.

"Eragon, try reaching out towards the twinge." Eragon gritted his teeth in pain.

"I'm trying….but it's too painful."

"Forgive me brother…but let me help." Murtagh tried to enter Eragon's mind, but was thwarted by his mental shields, which after a moment Eragon lowered them so Murtagh could get in.

"I don't feel the twinge you are feeling…" Thorn's head snapped straight up and he growled lowly, causing Eragon to raise his mental barriers and look around, completely tense.

'_He's here…'_ As Eragon waited for Durman to come out, he could have sworn through all the pain from the twinge he heard something.

'…_gon…..un….'_

Alright review! I hope you liked the scene between Eragon and Arya. I was trying to keep them in character, but I don't think it worked. Plus, you guys got to find out what happened kind of during the battle against Galbatorix. Ok I will give a cookie…or whatever you guys want, to who can figure out what that message was at the end the "…gon….un…" message. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I am pleased to tell you all that the story is almost finished! Yes I know this only chapter 7, but it was never going to be one of those fanfics that go past 10 chapters. There are only two chapters left. This one and then chapter 8.

Chapter 7

Eragon glared as Durman stepped out from the trees, smirking, but he had a line now across his throat. A scar from his last encounter with Eragon. Murtagh pulled out Zar'roc as Eragon pulled out Brisingr.

"Arya told you how to kill him, right?"

"Yep." Durman laughed.

"You kill me, Shadeslayer, and you'll never get your dragon back again." Eragon growled softly under his breath, but didn't lower Brisingr. Thorn roared in anger at Durman, flaring his wings as well. Inhaling, Thorn blew fire right at Durman, distracting him as he grabbed both Murtagh and Eragon, then went soaring up into the air quickly. Murtagh and Eragon climbed up to Thorn's back, panting.

"This was _not_ a good idea bringing you all the way out here!"

"I thought I heard a voice though…"

"What?"

"Before Durman showed up. I could have sworn I heard '…gon…un…"

"Whatever that means…" An idea then popped into Eragon's head.

"Find a safe spot. I want to try to scry Saphira."

"Hold it. Arya and myself have already tried. What makes you think you can succeed?" Eragon shot him a glare.

"You said it yourself a bit ago. I am one with Saphira. If anyone would be able to reach her, it's me." Murtagh heaved a sigh and told Thorn to land outside Carvahall. When Thorn landed, Eragon realized painfully that it was where his farm used to be. Finding water, and a bowl, Eragon knelt in front of it and spoke the words. He waited for something to appear, but all he got was darkness. Sighing he ended the spell and stood up.

"No luck?"

"None…except darkness."

"Darkness? Huh…well you are one step ahead of us."

"What?" Eragon turned and looked at him.

"All Arya and I could get was nothing but water shining right in front of us."

"Water…darkness…it has to be connected first."

"How about this Eragon? You kill Durman first and then go searching for Saphira."

"Murtagh…I can't exactly fight without having Saphira beside me. We are a team…we operate and fight as a team."

"Ok, ok…" Murtagh trailed off he heard the last words of a spell, right before Eragon's whole body locked up. Eragon screamed in his mind, '_Not this again! It's how I lost Saphira!'_ Durman stepped out from the trees, grinning and said some more words paralyzing both Thorn and Murtagh. Walking over to Eragon, Durman pulled out a dagger and grabbed Eragon by his hair.

"If only you had not killed King Galbatorix…you would still have your dragon. Tsk…what a shame." Lowering it so it was pressed against his neck, Durman laughed. "To think this is the same DragonRider who defeated Durza and killed my King. They should feel insulted because you are not what you turned out to be." Murtagh tried to fight against the spell, but to no avail. Eragon watched helplessly and he saw his memories with Saphira flash before his eyes. That's when he noticed something. When his memories came back, only Saphira disappearing and hatching had come back. His other memories had not. '_Might as well give it a try…'_ Closing his eyes, he tried reaching out to Saphira.

'_Saphira, if you can hear me….Don't leave me alone here in Alagaesia…I need you.'_ As Durman started to pull back the dagger, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Murtagh yelled loudly, as Thorn roared, but one sound was higher than the rest. A loud yell inside his head that he did not caught because of the sudden feeling of icy fire going up his arm and to his shoulder. Eragon cried out in pain as Durman sliced his shoulder open and let him fall to the ground. Durman laughed before tossing the blade into the ground.

"You really think I would just let you die that quickly? No! Vengeance is best served through pain, Shadeslayer! I've been causing you lots of pain. First I take away your precious dragon, then your precious memories…and now I'll take your life as well…but slowly, and painfully." Eragon felt the twinge in his head again, and he closed his eyes tightly while gritting his teeth. Durman smirked while looking at the painful expression on Eragon's face. Murtagh looked at Thorn.

'_We have to help him…'_

'_And how do you propose we do that, Murtagh?'_

'_I don't know! It would be easier if Saphira would appear….'_

'_Ah! That's it!'_

'_What's it?'_

'_I know how he can reach her!'_

'_How?'_

'_He needs to call for her.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I think either in his head, right as he is feeling one of those twinges OR scream her name out loud…'_

'_Hmm…sounds simple.'_

'_It is….except for the fact that he has to do it right when the twinge starts.'_ Somehow Murtagh did a strong enough spell to break free of Durman's spell, and tackled the wizard to the ground.

"Eragon listen to me! You need to call for Saphira when you feel a twinge! Thorn believes that is what will return her to you!" Durman punched Murtagh, throwing him off of him, only to come face-to-face with Thorn's fangs. Eragon slowly started crawling away, feeling his blood trickling from the open wound. Slowly rising to his feet, he limped off into the forest as Murtagh kept a close eye on Durman, who had disappeared.

"Thorn! Find Durman, I'll get Eragon!" Thorn nodded, leaping into the sky as Murtagh followed Eragon's blood trail. He found him leaning against one of the trees, barely conscious.

"Eragon!" Murtagh ran up to him and supported him with one of his shoulders.

"Where…is Durman?"

"Thorn went after him. Eragon we have to get you out of here, now." Eragon only shook his head.

"We need to find Saphira…"

"We won't find Saphira if you are nearly bleeding to death." Eragon shot Murtagh a half-hearted glare but kept staring at the ground.

"You don't get it do you, Murtagh? I've gone this long without Saphira…but I need her now."

"You're right, I don't understand because I've never lost Thorn like how you have lost Saphira." Eragon choked back a sob and pushed himself away from Murtagh, staggering a bit.

"Which is why I must find her." Murtagh sighed and came to stand beside Eragon once again.

"Saphira wouldn't want you to nearly kill yourself just to find her." Eragon looked at Murtagh, but as he did so, he saw a log coming towards Murtagh's head and he did the first thing that came to mind. Pulling out Brisingr, he sliced the log in half, making Murtagh stand back. Staring at the log, Murtagh could sense that Durman was still nearby. '_He's afraid of Eragon and Saphira. Which is why he split them apart...Based on my lessons from when I was under Galbatorix's control…what do wizards do to hide something they don't want found?'_ At that moment, Eragon fell to his knees, with his eyes slightly closed.

"Eragon?" Before Eragon could reply, Thorn came swooping back down and landed with a thud.

'_Any luck?'_

'_None… He was around here earlier, but then he disappeared…'_

'_Disappeared? How exactly did he disappear?'_

'_As though he was being burned alive, his mouth was hanging open, but no sounds were coming out.'_

'_Hmm…'_ Looking at Eragon, Murtagh paled. He was completely unconscious.

"Damn it!"Thorn knelt down and nudged his head towards Murtagh.

'_Get yourself and Eragon on my back. I'll fly you both out of here as quick as I can.'_

'_He needs is a miracle…'_

'_He needs Saphira.'_ Getting Eragon onto Thorn's back, Murtagh climbed up behind him and Thorn jumped into the air with a roar. It would take a miracle to locate Saphira now…

~Months earlier~ (A/N: This is where it might get a little confusing. It goes back to where Saphira disappeared now.)

A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes groaned as he sat under the blazing sun. His older brothers and younger sister always thought of him as crazy since he believed in the fairy tales about dragons. Sighing, he stood up, brushing off his trousers. '_I guess that's all I will ever be to the people in this village….crazy old Ethan…Good thing I live by myself, or else I'd never be left alone.'_ Staring up at the sky, he watched as the clouds suddenly started to turn a black color.

"…Huh?" As if a strike of lightning had lit the air, he shielded his eyes from the sudden bright flash of blue light and was completely unprepared for the sudden shaking of the ground as something collided with it. Lowering his hand, Ethan saw that the black clouds were gone, but a few miles into the tree lining was a big cloud of dirt dust flying everywhere. Grabbing his pocket knife, he ran into the forest, and started coughing when he entered the dust. Waving his hand around, he finally saw what had caused the crater near his home.

"Oh…my…god…" Standing slowly, and shaking its head, was a big and very blue sapphire creature.

Alright review! Yes I realize I just basically went backwards in time, but you do realize why I am right? I'm going to slowly reveal what Saphira went through all during the time Eragon has amnesia. And just so there is no confusion on where she is at, it will be revealed in the next chapter, but I will say one thing: She is **NOT** in Alagaesia. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters. But I do own Ethan.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! It is time to figure out where Durman sent Saphira exactly. This is going to be the longest chapter! I get to sum everything up! And I am sorry about the major time skip somewhere in the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to put for her entire time away from Eragon, so it skips forward to what happened in the last chapter, but what she was doing (and you'll figure out what the whole secret message thing was.)

Chapter 8

Shaking a little, Ethan ran behind a tree, breathing quickly. '_What is that thing?'_ It made a pained sound, and Ethan glanced to see why. Somehow, in its landing, one of the wings had snapped pretty badly.

"Poor thing…" Its head jerked towards him and it snarled loudly. '_Oh my god!' _Scrambling backwards, Ethan put his fingers together to make a cross.

"You don't want to eat me, trust me! I don't taste good!" The creature snapped its jaws together in an angry way, and tried to stretch its wings, but made the pained noise again.

"You…you aren't going to eat me?" The creature looked at him, and Ethan finally realized what it was. His eyes widening to a look of pure happiness, he thought, '_I can finally prove that dragons exist!'_ Slowly standing up, he approached the dragon cautiously, who seemed to have rolled its eyes. '_Must've imagined it…'_

"I won't hurt you, if you won't hurt me." He raised a hand slowly, extending his hand as though to pet a dog. "I want to be friends." The dragon made a total look of disgust before walking away from him.

"Now _that_ was cold…Hey! Dragon come back!" Running after it, Ethan realized that it had stopped and was growling at him angrily. '_Huh…that's strange. In the stories the dragons were always able to communicate with a human. Is it a dragon? Or better yet, does it have a name? Is it male or female?'_

"So what is your name?" This time he knew for sure it rolled its eyes at him. "Ok look, I can't help you if I don't know your own name! Are you a male or female? Or….do you even have a gender? Why can't you talk? Are deaf? Are you mute? Do you breathe fire? What about water?" The dragon turned its head to him as if saying what the…It walked away quickly, growling to itself. And then Ethan spotted the shredded saddle on its back and gasped a little.

"No way! You have a saddle?" While he was busy contemplating this, he didn't see the dragon heal its own wing. Walking forward a few paces, he attempted to put his hand on its side, but the dragon seemed to have other plans. It jerked away from him and roared angrily. Lashing out with its tail, Ethan was caught unprepared and fell to the ground. Snarling, the dragon swung its head to stare him in the eyes. It took everything he had to _not_ look away from its piercing sapphire blue eyes. It slowly opened its jaws, as Ethan heard shouting in the distance.

"_Whatever it was, it landed near Ethan's home!"_

"_I hope he's ok…"_ Gritting his teeth, Ethan finally broke eye contact with the dragon to find some sort of weapon. The dragon tossed its head back and roared loudly, and Ethan heard a woman scream as well.

"What is that?" The dragon lowered its head and snarled at the new people. Ethan saw one of the men, his father, pull out his bow and arrows and preparing to take aim. Scrambling to his feet, he ran in front of the dragon and threw his arms out.

"NO!" His father lowered his bow and slightly glared at him.

"Step aside boy…"

"No father! This proves that the fantasies aren't make-believe!"

"It's a _dragon_, father. A living, breathing dragon." His father looked at the dragon, a little skeptically.

"Hmm…you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think it is just going to cause trouble….it will end up burning all our crops, and fields with its damned fire." As though taking that as an insult, the dragon lunged its head forward, grabbing Ethan's tunic with its fangs and flew up in the air. Ethan let out a choked scream as he felt the piercing wind snap by his face. The dragon swung its head around and placed him on the shredded saddle, and Ethan couldn't help but gulp. '_The scales look sharp…'_ Holding on for dear life, Ethan looked behind them and could barely see his dad riding on his horse, trying to catch up to them….but to no avail. The dragon was just too fast.

'_Where am I? This place is unfamiliar…'_ Ethan jolted a little when he heard a feminine voice inside his head.

"Uh…who is that?" The dragon let out an annoyed growl.

'_Who else, you idiot. Tell me what this place is called.'_

"Um…."

'_Is this Alagaesia?'_ Ethan finally realized it was the dragon _talking_ in his _head_.

"I've never heard of Alagaesia before, but how are you able to talk inside my head?" She let out a frustrated snarl, and did a major flip in the air. Ethan began to scream when he remembered the very saddle he was sitting on was shredded and might not be able to take this high speed flying. She flapped her wings and went straight up into the air, the effort hardly tiring her out. Bending her wings, she angled downwards and Ethan yelled bloody murder at the sudden rush of cold air. It was then that he noticed the saddle was…_gone_ and he was riding bareback on her. Squinting his eyes against the wind, he tried to figure out how to get the dragon to land. He wasn't very successful as she took a violent, sharp turn around a tree and went sideways.

Looking behind them, he realized with a sinking stomach that his father was no longer in sight. Banging his fist against the dragon's neck, he yelled at it.

"Land! This isn't right to abduct me like this!" The dragon snarled, as she flipped upside down and went whirling towards the ground. Ethan screamed, completely afraid that she wouldn't land correctly…but she did and she forced him off her back with a growl.

'_Stay away from me and keep your parents away as well!'_

"But you don't know where you are!" She looked around as though she knew her surroundings.

'_I believe I do…'_ Before he could ask her what she meant, she whirled around and jumped into the air, leaving dirt flying behind her. Sinking to the ground, Ethan watched as she disappeared above the clouds.

~With Saphira~

Flapping her wings, she thought about how the land looked somewhat familiar, and tried to figure out how and why it did. She had never been here before. And then it hit her. It looked like Alagaesia, and yet it was not. It had to be some sort of alternate version of the land she knew all too well that the blasted wizard sent her to. Her last memory of Eragon flashed through her mind and she felt her heart tighten. He had been free falling straight to the ground at a high altitude.

'_Oh little one….if you can hear me, please be safe…'_ Landing high in the mountains, she curled her wings around her with a sigh. She didn't know if Eragon was alive or dead because of that fall, or better yet what Durman did to him….but that elf, Arya, had better take care of her rider while she is gone or else it'll be elf soup when she gets back. Some months later, Saphira looked at the pile of bones in her hiding spot and sighed. Just sitting around like this wasn't going to get her back to Alagaesia any faster…

A sudden horrible feeling washed over her, and she swallowed. Over the last couple of weeks, she had been able to lightly flick Eragon's conscious but not completely communicate with him.

'_I am probably the first dragon in history to feel completely helpless like this…'_ Reaching out with her mind again, and trying to pull through the pain of the distance, she finally entered Eragon's brain.

'_Eragon run!'_

Snarling a little, she flared her wings and jumped into the air. She had to find a way to get to her rider! She could sense something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what and she didn't want to wait to find out either. Soaring up past the clouds, she tried to figure out what to do when she suddenly felt Eragon's pain in his shoulder. Shrieking, she started to fly quickly over the clouds, trying to find a way out of this alternate world, when she suddenly for the first time heard Eragon's voice.

'_Saphira, if you can hear me….Don't leave me alone here in Alagaesia…I need you.'_ Her heart swelled up with pride and she yelled back in his head, still sensing him there but not sure if he could sense her.

'_Don't give up Eragon! I am trying to get back to you!'_ Up ahead of her, she saw the same black clouds that she had come here in. Locking her wings, she flew down and was about to fly back up when she saw that boy from before being surrounded by some other people. The conversation reached her slowly.

"You should stop lying Ethan! Dragon's do not exist! You made your own parents believe you, but we won't!" The boy known as Ethan seemed to be paling as they came closer to him and Saphira noticed that they all had knives.

"I'm not lying! There really was a dragon!" Sighing, she realized she should probably help him out before going back. Flying straight down to the ground, she landed with a thud right behind him. The other boys stopped and stared at her in horror.

"Oh god…" Growling, she showed them her incisors to prove that she wasn't fake and then roared loudly, noting in the back of her mind that Eragon needed her and that he had passed out. She made her voice enter all their heads.

'_Dragon's do exist, boys. Maybe not in this world, but in other places they do.'_ She looked at Ethan with gentle eyes. Flicking her tail, she watched the other boys as they slowly nodded, still staring wide-eyed at her. Ethan looked at her.

"I thought you had left already…" She raised her head at the blackened clouds that resembled storm clouds.

'_No, but I'm about to. My rider needs me.'_

"Wait! You never told me your name…." She looked at him and smiled a toothy grin.

'_Saphira….I am Saphira.'_

"Saphira…" With a roar, Saphira jumped off the ground and flew straight up towards the clouds, but she heard Ethan's good bye.

'_Good bye Ethan…'_ As she flew through the blackened clouds, she could feel her mind getting closer to Eragon and she flew faster. He was fading from loss of blood, and she knew she only had a limited amount of time to get there.

'_Hang on, Eragon…'_

~Two weeks later & Eragon's dream~

_Eragon looked around, seeing the road he used to walk along to get to his farm. At the end of the road, stood two men, both of whom were already dead, but he loved them both dearly._

"_Brom! Uncle Garrow!" Running towards them, he hugged them both tightly. Garrow and Brom both laughed as Eragon wrapped his arms around them._

"_Everything is going to be alright, Eragon." Eragon looked at Garrow in confusion._

"_What do you mean? Didn't I die?" Brom laughed._

"_No boy, when you wake up you'll see what we mean." Another man came out from the trees and Eragon recognized him from descriptions given in the past as Morzan. He stiffened a little, but Brom laughed again._

"_It's alright Eragon. Morzan is a friend now…not to mention we are dead."_

"_But why is he in my dream…?" Morzan smiled a little._

"_Because I wanted to see the rider who finally unseated Galbatorix from the throne." Eragon ignored Morzan's comment, and faced the other two._

"_What about Saphira? This is my dream, she should be in it." Brom looked at Garrow, who was already looking at him. It made Eragon wonder if he was ever going to get Saphira back. Garrow knelt down in front of Eragon and put his hands on his shoulders._

"_Listen to me, Eragon. You need to wake up now. Arya, Murtagh, the Varden, everyone is waiting for you. They need you to take out Durman…and you won't be doing it alone." Eragon was about to protest when he heard Murtagh's voice in the background, trying to wake him up. Brom nodded slowly._

"_They need you son…" At Brom's comment, Eragon slowly allowed himself to wake up._

Opening his eyes, Eragon found himself looking up at Murtagh, Arya, Roran, and Vanir.

'_Why is Vanir here?'_

'_He is here because we needed him here to help.'_ Sitting up and whirling around, Eragon saw Saphira lying nearby with her legs curled neatly to the side and gazing at him warmly.

"Saphira!" Jumping off the bed before anyone could stop him, Eragon ran over to Saphira and wrapped his arms around her neck. Purring, she wrapped her neck around him.

'_I missed you, little one.'_

'_And I missed you!'_ Vanir coughed to get their attention.

"I know you two are being reunited and all, but shouldn't you be focusing on getting rid of that blasted wizard now?" Eragon nodded and sat beside Saphira, feeling stronger already.

"Yes. We know we have to slice off his head, and that should be easy enough." Saphira looked at Eragon gently before raising her head to look at the others.

'_What about biting his head off?'_ Arya had to stop herself from chuckling at Saphira's suggestion. But it made sense why she would ask that. Wherever he had sent her, she probably hated it since she has refused to state where she was the entire time. All they knew was that not long after Murtagh had come back with Eragon, who was almost dead, Saphira came barreling in and kept him alive by giving him some of her energy, and staying close to him.

"Aye Saphira, I do believe that biting his head off would work as well." Saphira nodded and nudged Eragon's shoulder. Taking a silent command, Eragon grabbed his favorite saddle for Saphira, the one Brom made, and strapped it on. Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

"And just where are you two going?" Eragon looked at him and smiled.

"What makes you think we are going somewhere?"

"The fact that you are saddling up Saphira is a dead giveaway." Vanir came forward and handed Eragon some armor.

"Kill the wizard, Shadeslayer."

"Vanir…" But the elf only shook his head, and stepped away from him and went to go help Saphira into her armor. With a gasp, Eragon realized that Vanir had put a spell on his armor to ward off the spells Durman had used last time. After a while, Saphira came out completely clad in armor. She nodded slightly to Eragon as he climbed onto her back for the first time in months. It had felt awkward riding Thorn, but it felt just right with Saphira. With a roar, Saphira flew up into the air and Eragon saw that some of the Varden were watching them. Straightening her body out, Saphira looked around for Durman's presence. Oh did she have a bone to pick with that wizard! Eragon kept Brisingr out the entire time they were searching for him and kept his wards up, in case of a surprise attack. Going a little lower, Saphira swung her head back and forth, before she finally located him. Locking her wings, she went into a dive towards him. Opening her jaws, she released a long stream of fire towards the wizard and got the pleasure of hearing him curse loudly. Landing a considerable amount of feet away from him, Eragon saw Durman chuckle.

"So, you managed to get her back. I must have slipped up with my magic." Eragon pointed Brisingr at Durman.

"Don't think you can do a repeat of that spell now that I have Saphira back!" Saphira even growled a little to prove his point, but Durman only started to laugh.

"You both make me laugh. A rider who had lost his dragon, but now has her back and they think they can easily beat me? Don't make me laugh! You were _**nothing**_ until you coincidentally stumbled upon her egg in the forest! And it was pure _**luck**_ that you were able to kill Durza, and the king! You caught them both by surprise, Shadeslayer!" Saphira snarled and lunged forward, pinning Durman to the ground, who was laughing madly. Eragon walked over to him, staring blankly at his face.

"Luck, you say? I would suggest that you watch more closely, and tell me if it is luck that allows me to kill you."

~The Following Day~ (A/N: Yes I'm going to be mean! ^^)

Arya watched the sun rise in silence and was just a little disturbed by the fact that the sky was red. Turning slightly, she saw Murtagh coming towards her and she forced her emotions out of her mind once more.

"Yes Murtagh?"

"He isn't back yet?" Arya shook her head slowly.

"No. Although the sun rise is red. That usually means blood was spilled." Murtagh gave her a funny look, and then sighed.

"Hopefully nothing horrible happened. I mean after all he did just get Saphira back, and he had just woken up when he left."

"I don't think it is his duty to put his life on the line anymore. He has given everything up in his life to help free Alagaesia….I think it's wrong that he has been made to fight and kill Durman." Murtagh chuckled a little, slightly amused.

"If you were so dead set against him fighting Durman, why didn't you object to him leaving?" Arya turned away from him swiftly.

"It wasn't my place to say anything." They were both silent for a few minutes, until Arya finally turned towards him again. "Murtagh, what is it that drives a DragonRider to accomplish such foolish things?"

"Hm? Are you talking about Eragon's impossible attempts to reach Saphira?"

"Yes." Murtagh chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Arya, when you think about it you will realize that one of Eragon's attempts had to have worked since Saphira knew he was in trouble. DragonRiders know when something is out of our range, if it is we try to find a different route." Arya nodded and then looked back towards the sun rise, to see Saphira flying towards them. When she landed, Arya noticed the blood dripping from her jaws and the head Eragon had stuck on Brisingr. Walking over to them silently, Arya smiled at him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you are safe this time." Eragon returned the hug and even gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It is finally over…" Saphira nodded and roared to the sky, claiming their victory once again. Murtagh smiled at Eragon and Arya and sighed slightly. '_He has his happy ending now. That is good.'_ He jumped slightly when Thorn nudged him with his head.

'_Thorn?'_

'_Don't worry Murtagh. You will also get your happy ending in due time.'_

'_Thorn…'_

~5 ½ years later~

"Eragon! Can you please make sure your daughter gets dressed?" Eragon looked up from the main room area in their tree house in Ellesmera and smiled.

"Of course honey." Walking up the stairs to Selena's room, Eragon entered to see her fully dressed.

"Daddy, is it true you fought against an evil king five and a half years ago?" Eragon smiled and sat down next to his daughter.

"Yes, I did. Maybe once your mother lets you, she'll let me take you flying on Saphira."

"Is Saphira your dragon?" Eragon nodded right when Arya came into the room, with one hand on her 8 month pregnant stomach.

"Yes, Saphira is Daddy's dragon." Selena looked at her mother with a smile.

"Mommy!" Jumping off the bed, Selena wrapped her arms around Arya's legs.

"Although Daddy can't take you to meet Saphira anytime soon because she is helping to get the new DragonRiders trained. And aren't you late, Eragon?" Eragon jolted upright with a gasp.

"I am!" Selena started giggling.

"Silly Daddy." Eragon called Saphira, and jumped on her back quickly and flew off towards the place he was trained by Oromis all those years ago. Murtagh looked up as Saphira landed a few feet away, and waved to them.

"Hey! Sleep in today?" Eragon laughed and waved back towards him.

"Nope, but Arya needed some help this morning." Murtagh nodded with a laugh.

"Right, right, and pigs can fly!" Saphira nudged Murtagh.

'_I can make them fly.'_ Both riders broke out into laughing fits as the trainee's came and just stared at them in awkward silence. Who knew two famous DragonRiders such as Murtagh and Eragon would be such big idiots now? Who knew…

Alright review! Let me know if the ending satisfied you please. If not, suggest what you would want me to do. Example: Add another chapter or make a sequel. You tell me! If you want a sequel, suggest a really good idea! Review!


End file.
